In general, as a rule, an electric shaving appliance has a shaving cutter or undercutter and an overcutter or foil which lie close together and move relative to each other to cut beard hairs entering the region between the overcutter and the undercutter.
Such a shaving apparatus is discussed in EP 1 182 014 A2, in which an electric shaving apparatus has two undercutters and one overcutter that is constructed as a shaving foil. The undercutters are made to perform an oscillatory linear motion, severing in the process the beard hairs in cooperating relationship with the overcutter.
WO 2004/076135 A1 also discusses an electric shaving apparatus with two undercutters which oscillate relative to an overcutter constructed as a shaving foil. The undercutters are each connected to a drive element via a coupling element. For this purpose the respective undercutter is arranged on the coupling element such that projections formed on the coupling element engage in recesses of the undercutter.
The shaving results achievable with a shaving apparatus of such construction depend, among other factors, on the accuracy of the cooperating relationship between the undercutters and the overcutter.